


Every Time We Touch

by slug_guts



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Doc "Big Strap Energy" Ock, F/M, PWP, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slug_guts/pseuds/slug_guts
Summary: Doc Ock makes a quick visit to another dimension to meet up with the nastier, greasier Peter Parker and grind him into his own mattress.





	Every Time We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> JUST REMEMBERING MY VILE SCUM FRIENDS TELLING ME TO NOTE THAT PB IS CIRCUMCISED
> 
> nobody betaed this,,, sorry

It was sort of a weird week when he got back from Miles Morales’ dimension. For like, a lot of reasons it was a weird week (yes, even by Spider-man standards) but the main one was that once you start opening portals to other dimensions apparently there’s no end to it.

Peter’s apartment was more than fucked up but not all that much was actually broken (when you’re in the business for a couple years you start buying metal and plastic  _ everything _ ), just tossed around a lot. And MJ was… interested in talking.

“I need a little time. I just… a little more,” she said. And that was cool, Peter was down with that, he didn’t even sit down in the shower, although he maybe took a long-ish time with the rinse and repeat steps of conditioning. But hey, he was in hobo-mode for a while. It’s hard to feel clean after that. Genuinely clean.

He was doing chin-ups in preparation to go buy donuts, because they cancel each other out, when his sense went off. It went off weird, that way it did for people sort of cusp. Someone who he didn’t trust or like, but who wasn’t necessarily intent on hurting him. He only caught a flicker of the shadow in the window before it was broken open. Glass scattered over the floor.

“Oh, come on, I literally fixed that last month.”

“Hey Peter.” Olivia Octavius. Kind of a surprise, considering she was from another universe. And yet, there she was in Peter’s apartment, taking in his grimey mattress/bed/couch and gazing up at the stacks of boxes.

“I’m kind of still moving in,” he said. She lunged for him. He ducked, hit the ceiling, drop-kicked her weird… fleshy Doc Ock arms. Fighting can be kind of like a dance. No it can’t, but Deadpool said that to him once and it never went out of his head.

She tore the mask off again.

“I’m serious, that’s a no-no!”

“Well you know my identity.”

“Yeah, in  _ your  _ universe.”

“I’m only here for a short visit, don’t worry.”

“Oh yeah, what’d you come for? Oscorp tech? Secret… plans? Trying to get your hands on all my goobers?”

“On all your--what? No. Do you--” she took a step back. The tentacle that had been holding Peter by the throat (not that forcefully) dropped him. “Do you not know what I’m here for?”

“I mean… to… kill me?” Peter hazarded. Ock folded her arms. Just her human ones. The tentacles tipped Peter’s chin up while one on his shoulder forced him to his knees with enough strength to make the floor creak. “This is bad for my back, which is not in great condition I gotta say.”

“I didn’t come here to kill you,” she said. Peter swallowed. She bent down and kissed him. Kind of too rough. She knocked her teeth against his. One of the tentacles was still holding him down. When she drew back up she took off the goggles.

“Oh-okay,” Peter said.

“You ever do this with your Doc Ock?” she asked. “I can’t say I ever had an interest in my Peter Parker.”

“Oh, the one your buddy Fisk killed? Yeah, no, Otto and I never got in on. Ever.” There was pressure starting to build in his groin. Definite pressure against the suit. Obviously he designed it to be more or less… boner-proof, but that only made it more uncomfortable.

“Nice to know I’ll be the first.”

“If you’ll be anything at all.” Peter didn’t push against the tentacle, but he did put a hand on it and tug down a little. She stepped forward gracefully, without stumbling. The front plate of her armor just fell away like an insect shedding its shell, and then her suit split down the front. Underneath was kind of a sleek-looking sports bra. She had freckles. Peter swallowed again.

“My Doc Ock doesn’t have uh… fleshy arms. They’re more metal-y.” He hesitated a moment. She was just watching him, like he was under a microscope and she was waiting for a reaction.

“Weak design. Soft robotics are much more versatile.”  _ That _ word, versatile, that was kind of menacing. Peter stripped the top of his suit off and felt more exposed than he had in a while. Here I am in all my non-glory. Ock pursed her lips and bent down to kiss him again. Her tentacle was no longer holding him down but he didn’t get off his knees.

She dipped her tongue into his mouth a little. Bit his lip on her way to letting go. One of the tentacles split her sports bra open with a blade.

“You going to lose the rest of yours?” he asked when she started tugging his suit away. She was gonna free that boner, and Peter was kind of embarrassed that he was already leaking pre-cum.

“Nah. I’m good like this.” It must be a serious risk having a button that activates your strap, but evidently Olivia Octavius liked to live dangerously. The cock matched the tentacles, more or less. Same off-green semi-translucent style, only it was gleaming with lube and standing up harder than Peter’s bewildered erection. 

She spread him out on the bed and worked her way in. The tentacles had him pinned to the mattress and when she first pressed in he had to fight back something between a groan and a moan. Loose tendrils of her hair hung down.

“I almost miss the goggles. It’s a good look.”  _ Why did I say that? _ But she just grinned and laughed, and then she  _ thrust _ in and her plastic dick made a thick squelch as it went deeper. Her breasts hung down over him, jiggling slightly as she pounded him into the mattress. If he wasn’t rock-hard before he was now.

“Does your thing have a setting to cum inside me because it sure feels like you’re about to?”

“Do you want it to have that setting?”

“I mean, maybe I was just curious.” The tentacles were still holding him down. She fisted one of her human hands in his hair and pain met pleasure again, too much met too little. He actually whined, reached up to put his hands around her waist. And then she thrust back in, fuck, like she was gonna split him in half--

She did cum in him. Or it sure felt like it. He came on his stomach. He was shaking on the mattress for a moment, utterly spent.

She slid out and left a trail of honest-to-god green slime. 

“Wow. Is that proprietary?”

“You bet.”

“You leaving?”

“Unless you want me to stay for coffee?” She retracted her dick like a wasp’s stinger. Peter shook his head.

“Uh, no.”

“Then I’m heading back to my dimension.” She winked at him when she climbed out the window. Which was broken. And letting in cold air. Peter went to sit up, changed his mind, and just webbed the paper towels off the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> The k literally makes no sense no K in octopus why k in ocktavius what the fuck theres not even a k 
> 
> for me the party isnt over until theres fluid™ leaking out of some orifice


End file.
